


The Brave Idiot

by Lazy_Panda13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alain is Crazy, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, Mention of Extreme Christianity, Minor Character Death, Swearing, Violence, friends to boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Panda13/pseuds/Lazy_Panda13
Summary: College students Yuri and JJ are in the basement at JJ’s place setting up things for a party to celebrate Halloween and Otabek’s birthday. JJ opens up about some personal things. When they have almost everything in order, someone breaks into JJ’s home with a gun and an intent to kill.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: YOI Rare Pair Week 2021





	The Brave Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ScribblesInTheMargins for being my beta. 
> 
> If there's anything you feel I should add to my tags, please let me know. :)

“Hold it there JJ, I’m gonna tape it.” A male with blond shoulder-length hair said. He was standing on a stool applying tape to the last two corners of a Happy Birthday banner that was being held up by a slightly taller and older male with dark hair in an undercut style.

“That’s the last of the decorations right?”

The blond nodded as he stepped down to look at the banner and the Halloween decorations he and JJ had put up. He was proud of how everything was set up, which made him even more excited to be throwing a party for Otabek, their best friend.

“Yuri, this doesn’t look like my man cave anymore.”

“You can put your shitty Maple Leafs and Habs posters back up tomorrow. If I feel nice enough, I will help.” Yuri replied with a slight frisky tone in his voice.

JJ chuckled as he shook his head in amusement and said, “I’ll hold you to that.”

“Is your mother still alright with you having everyone here for the night?” Yuri asked as he started picking up the empty decoration wrappers and putting them into the garbage bag that would be used at the Halloween/Birthday party. “You mentioned we almost had to cancel but you didn’t say why.”

“Don’t worry Yuri, we’re still good for everyone to stay over. Mom wants the family to still have fun despite the changes we’re going through. She kicked my father out last week because of his overly excessive ‘Christain’ ways.” 

“The hell do you mean?”

JJ took a breath, he was a little apprehensive about opening up to someone about his family and himself. He also felt that he could explain this to Yuri though, and not be judged. “Back in the spring, he started attending that worshiping church that is at the other end of town. From what I hear they are extremists and make Christians look bad. They spread hatred against those of different religions and people in the LGBTQ+ community.”

Yuri looked at JJ with a stunned expression, uncertain on how to react to hearing how shitty the kind of person his friend’s father had become. The dark-haired man continued, “Remember when I broke things off with Izzy just before the summer holidays?” The blond nodded and JJ continued “I broke things off with her because I’m gay and I don’t want to keep living my life in a lie.It wouldn’t be fair to either of us.” Yuri’s jaw dropped. He did not expect to hear JJ declare his sexuality as anything aside from straight. JJ carried on with his explanation, “My mom knew but my dad didn’t since he’s always been homophobic. Anyway, Dad ran into Izzy at the store last week and he asked her why he never sees her around anymore, she told him and man … He was pissed.”

“Wow.” Yuri was trying to process what he was just told. He only became good friends with JJ over the summer holidays when JJ kept in touch, well, more like persistently messaging the blond after Yuri went home to Russia when the school year ended.

Yuri had only met Alain a few times whenever the group got together at JJ’s. He realized that he never spoke to him because the man seemed to dislike Yuri and his friends. This made a lot of sense. 

“It is. The only other person who knows I’m gay is Beks. I’m only telling you this now is because I see you as a good friend, nearly as close as Beks and I. I know you’d understand since both of you are gay.” JJ watched Yuri pickup the last of the wrappers. His eyes couldn’t leave the blond. He blushed and shook his head.

“Most of the men in our group are gay too you know,” Yuri replied as he placed the garbage bag into a large empty cardboard box to use as a makeshift trash bin, missing JJ checking him out.

“True, but I’m not that close to most of them yet. I am also still adjusting to the fact that I can be myself. I plan to tell them later. Maybe tonight if the timing feels right.” 

After Yuri nodded in understanding, JJ looked at the clock and saw that they had just under an hour before their friends were due to arrive. They had plenty of time to get everything for the snack table from the kitchen and bring them down to set them up on said table in the corner of the room and then chill for a bit. 

“Let’s get the snacks, drinks, ice, plates and napkins from upstairs and get them set up. That way we can relax a bit before the others get here.” 

Yuri nodded and followed JJ to the doorway of the man cave. JJ suddenly stopped after turning right in the tiny hall where the stairs were, causing Yuri to bump into his back. That was when Yuri saw what made his friend stop dead in his tracks. JJ’s father, Alain, was very drunk and he was trying to pry the metal baby gate at the top of the stairs open with one hand. Then he noticed a shotgun in Alain’s other hand.

Yuri felt JJ push him back into the man cave and grab his wrist rushing him to a closet near the snack table. JJ quickly opened it and shoved Yuri into it while saying in a rushed whisper, “Crouch as low as you can in the back corner of this and cover yourself as best as you can. Stay quiet and don’t come out no matter what.” Then JJ closed it and moved the empty snack table in front of the closet. JJ then said as quietly and bravely as he could muster for Yuri to just hear, “I promise to do all that I can to protect you, Yuri. You are someone very important in my heart. More so than just a friend.”

He then turned around and cautiously approached the doorway, listening to his father finally opening the baby gate and slowly making his way down the stairs while trying not to fall down them. 

THUNK … THUNK … THUNK

It was now or never. JJ had to take his father down no matter the costs. He wanted to keep Yuri safe and he was willing to put himself in harm's way to do just that.  _ ‘At least Yuri knows my feelings even if something happens to me.’ _ JJ thought to himself as he took a deep breath while solidifying his resolve. He broke into a run, running as fast as he could into the hall and up his stairs in a zigzag motion to make it more difficult to get shot should Alain fire the gun.

\--------

To say Yuri was terrorized was an understatement. No words could describe his feelings at this horrifying and traumatic moment. Alain, who is now a drunken and deranged man, had sneaked into his friend’s home and was looking to kill them. His friend just shoved him into a closet, trapping him in it, and basically confessed to him while about to get himself killed. 

What if JJ got killed while trying to fight him off? Yuri would not be able to live with himself. He was not worth that sort of sacrifice. His friends would hate him and possibly blame him for still being alive while JJ is dead. Or what if his friends got shot one by one as they walked into the house? Who knows what this raving lunatic could do. 

These thoughts started repeating themselves in a vicious circle over and over again. Any thoughts to pull out his cell to try to call for help didn’t even come to mind as anxiety turned into panic. He could hear the sound of JJ running at full speed up the stairs. Shouting was heard as well as drunken homophobic slurs while Alain threatened to kill JJ and him along with anyone else who’d be there. Yuri started to hyperventilate. Gunshots sounded, more screaming and the sound of bodies falling down the stairs. Yuri covered his ears as his mind went blank while being taken over by a full-blown panic attack. Quietly sobbing in immense fear for himself, JJ and anyone else who might walk in if Alain was still alive.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, it could have been five minutes, maybe even twenty; but to him, it felt like a painful eternity had passed. The next thing Yuri was aware of, was that the closet door was opened and a middle-aged female officer with a sympathetic look on her face, was looking at him. She had her hand tentatively placed on Yuri’s hand talking in a strong yet soft voice trying to get him to calm down enough and listen to her. She was telling him that he was safe now and that he could come out.

She helped him up while keeping a hold of his arm to help steady and support him as he walked. He was shaking uncontrollably and he was trying not to have another panic attack. When they stepped into the tiny hallway, he saw the shotgun on the floor with a numbered sign beside it, two police officers writing and discussing notes in the doorway of a bedroom that was directly across from the man cave giving Yuri and the female officer space to walk through the hall to get to the stairs. Yuri then saw that there was only one body on the floor and it was covered so he could not see who it was as they walked past it. He silently prayed to any and all of the gods out there for the body to be Alain and that JJ was alive.

As Yuri made his way up the stairs, he started to feel faint from everything and his worry continued growing more and more. He needed to know if JJ was okay or not. He needed to see him so he could yell at him for scaring the ever-loving shit out of him. Maybe even kiss those lips on his stupid face if he apologized enough. Maybe? No, he knew he would. The idiot more than earned it when he risked himself to keep Yuri safe from harm.

Finally making it to the top of the stairs and into the kitchen, Yuri saw JJ sitting on the couch in the living room. He had his left arm in a sling and a paramedic taping gauze over a wound on the bicep of said arm. JJ turned his attention towards Yuri as soon as the blond whimpered. Yuri saw that JJ also had a bandage on his forehead just above his left eyebrow. He could only guess that was the side his friend landed on when he fell down the stairs with his so-called father. He was just grateful that his silent prayers were answered. He could bitch at the idiot and kiss him.

Yuri’s body moved on autopilot over to JJ’s side in hurried steps. He was shaking and tears were falling down his cheeks as he pressed his face into JJ’s right shoulder. His hands reached up to grip JJ’s shirt and Yuri spoke in a strained voice “You fucking idiot. Do you think you can get away with confessing to me and then go off to trying to get yourself fucking killed?! You scared me to fucking death! If you fucking died, do you honestly think I’d be able to live with myself asshole?!” His voice kept cracking with nearly every spoken word.

JJ calmly moved a bit so he could comfortably move his right arm and pull Yuri into a gentle hug, allowing the blond to cry into his shoulder. JJ’s face rested on top of the blond’s head which is where he placed a small soft kiss. He let Yuri quietly cry into his shoulder a bit more before he backed away enough to try to wipe away the tears with his right hand. 

JJ looked into Yuri’s red swollen eyes. He smiled gently as he whispered, “I’m sorry I frightened you and made you worry so badly, Yuri. All that went through my mind was to protect and keep you safe as best as I could. I’d fight anyone within my power to do that.”

“You fucking dumbass…” Yuri said quietly as he pulled JJ in to a closed-lip kiss. Yuri kissed him with enough pressure that basically screamed  _ ‘I fucking love you.’ _ . When he broke the kiss he continued, “Don’t you ever fucking do that again, otherwise I’m gonna kill you myself. Then I’m gonna bring you back to life and repeat that cycle multiple times until you learn your fucking lesson.”

“I promise not to do that again unless it’s absolutely necessary.” 

Yuri was about to reply but his phone started to ring. Removing it from his pocket, he saw the caller was Otabek. 

“Shit. It’s Beka.” He announced as he quickly answered it.

_ “Beka?” _

_ “Yura, what’s going on? There’s police blocking off the block and out front of JJ’s along with a couple of ambulances. I can’t get through to JJ when I call him, it goes straight to his voicemail.” _

_ “I don’t know how much I’m allowed to tell you or anyone right now. Shit went down and this place is basically a crime scene.” _

_ “Do you guys need me to do anything? Are you two alright?” _

_ “JJ is injured but alive, I’m unharmed. I wouldn’t be surprised if the cops need to question me, and JJ will probably be taken to the hospital.” Y _ uri looked to JJ for confirmation and the man nodded.

_ “Shit, Yura. Aside from contacting our friends to tell them the party is canceled, what else can I do to help you two?” _

_ “I’ll need you to go home and wait for me to let you know when to head to the General Hospital and wait for us in the waiting room. We’ll need a ride back to my apartment if the hospital lets JJ leave tonight. Otherwise, It will be just me needing a ride.” _

_ “I can do that. Please keep me posted with everything.” _

_ “I will. Thanks, Beka.”  _

_ “You’re welcome. I will talk to you soon. Bye, Yura.” _

_ ‘Bye.” _

Yuri sighed and looked at JJ after the call disconnected. “Beka tried calling you but the calls went straight to your voicemail.”

“Yeah, the fall down the stairs is to blame,” JJ replied while he pointed to his phone on the coffee table. Its screen was smashed to hell. Clearly, its screen protector failed miserably as if it wasn’t even on the phone in the first place.

“Did you use the house phone to call the police earlier? I’m surprised that they got here so fast.”

“No, I didn’t. Apparently one of my neighbours saw my dad park in front of the fire hydrant that is on their property. They saw him stumbling to get his shotgun from the trunk of his car and walk to our side door and start trying to break in since mom had the locks changed. So they called 911. Of course, we didn’t hear anything since the basement is sound-proofed. The police arrived and came running into the house as soon as dad fired the gun.” 

An officer approached them requesting to question Yuri. The blond stood up, unlocked his phone, and held it out to JJ. “Well shit, excellent timing then. Use my phone to call your mother and tell her that your brothers and sisters need to stay at their friends’ place tonight. She will need to do the same.” He then followed the officer to another nearby room to give his statements.

When he was done, he was told that he was free to leave. He walked over to JJ who was trying to get his shoes on with one hand. A paramedic was standing near him waiting for him to stand. “The officer said I’m free to leave. Are you going to the hospital now?” He asked.

“Yeah, the police said they had no further questions and I can go. They’ll contact my mom tomorrow for questions about dad.” JJ replied handing Yuri his phone.

“I’m going with you.” Yuri stated, then he looked to the paramedic “Is there room for me to sit in there too?” 

“Yes, there is a spot where you can sit. We’ll need you to wait until we have your friend here on the stretcher and in place, then I’ll point to where you can climb in and move to sit.” He replied.

Yuri nodded, slipping his shoes on, grabbing both his and JJ’s coats, and followed them to an ambulance. Once he and JJ were situated, Yuri quickly texted Otabek letting him know that they were on their way to the hospital and to wait in the waiting area for them. 

While they were on their way to the hospital, Yuri asked “How did your mom handle the call?”

“She’s freaked out of course, but she’s grateful that we’re both okay. She calmed down a bit when I told her that I’d be staying at your place in the meantime after I’m done at the hospital. She wanted to come meet us down there but I told her to focus on herself and my siblings. I even took a selfie and sent it to her so she could see that I’m alright after the call. I told her that we’d call her if I need her.”

Yuri nodded. “As long as she’s not as worried. We should video call her later so she can see you as you give her an update.”

JJ looked over at Yuri changing the subject entirely “Tomorrow, I’m taking you to dinner and a movie.”

Yuri blushed at this. Feeling flustered, he had to think about how to formulate words before responding, “You’re in an ambulance and you’re thinking of going on a date tomorrow night? We don’t even know how long you’ll be at the hospital. First concentrate on what tests and treatments the doctors need to do. Then we’ll rest at my apartment, and then we can plan a date night.”

“Alright, princess. We’ll do it your way.” JJ answered Yuri with a huge dopey grin. 

“Tch … Idiot,” Yuri mumbled to himself not realizing that JJ still heard him. He couldn’t help the deep blush that had spread over his face and ears along with the small smile that was forming.

“I may be an idiot, but I am your idiot.”

“Oh my god, you are a cheeseball.”

“Yeah, and you like it,” JJ said while laughing at Yuri’s reaction. 

Yuri wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he did like that JJ was being a cheeseball. He also liked that he was his idiot. These thoughts made him even more grateful that JJ was still alive and pretty much fine once the doctors had completed what they might need to do. 

Yuri was looking forward to how their new relationship will grow.


End file.
